MajesticSwablu's Total Pokemon Island
by MajesticSwablu
Summary: My First Series! 72 pokemon, 4 of each type, will participate in a contest to win wonderfrou prizes. Rated M for foul language and possibly some sexual themes.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Hi, Im MajesticSwablu and this is my first series. I am dyslexic so all grammar and spelling might not be perfect. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it. Please give me feedback on how to improve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: 600;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" Introductions 1: Grass, Water and Fairy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Hello!" shouted a blue and black horse-like pokemon that appeared in front of the camera. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island. Im your host Xerneas and this is my em style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;"f/emem style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;"abulous /emassistantem style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;" /emYveltal, say hi to the camera Yvel!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Fuck you", Yveltal said as he joined Xerneas on the dock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Amazing attitude, Yvel", Xerneas sarcastically replied, "Now lets give the rules of this show"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Doesn't bother me, I get paid either way" Yveltal responsed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Here's how it works, 72 pokemon, 4 of each type, have been specially chosen, after 222 rounds of auditions, to compete in a contest that takes place on this very island. They will be competing in plenty of competitions. At the end of the challenge day, the two winning teams will be immune for the night and get luxurious upgrades to their cabins, which are kind of shit cause budget cuts. The two losing teams will be forced too vote off one of their members and send them home via the...Swellow of Shame! (INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC HERE). The surviving members will receive top quality berries. This will continue until only one remains. The one remaining shall receive 1,000,000 pokedollars, a wish from Jirachi and a trip to the Luxurious Battle Resort with the newly built spa, Doesn't that sound great", Xerneas said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Whatever, can we just meet the victi-I mean contestants" Yveltal said eagerly, clearly wanting torture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Xerneas looked out onto the ocean, "Well Yveltal, you shall receive your wish"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"A boat arrived. The outside was decorated with flowers. Even the exit had a flower arch. At closer inspection, the boat was split into four quadrants, not just flowers now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"The top left of the deck had a forest, dark and gloomy. Standing in front of the forest, a floating treestump was there. A small black body held the stump. It levitated doing nothing. This was the contestant known as Phantump. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"To the right of Phantump was a winter wonderland. Didnt match the flowers, or the forests. It was snow everywhere. There was a massive Christmas tree at the front but the star wasnt ordinary. A Brown deer stood there, looking at the scenery smiling nervously. Someone was happy to be on this nightmare of a show. Sawsbuck was eager to begin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"On the bottom deck, below Sawsbuck, was a unique set-up, familiar to any pokemon trainer. Professor Juniper stood there, holding two pokeballs. A female trainer was also standing there, holding a pokeball with a green reptilian-like pokemon. The grass type Unova starter, Snivy was the 3rd grass contestant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"The final grass type, to the left of Snivy was thin yellow pokemon that also represented Unova. She had a broad split leaf around its head. The Unovan pokemon seemed to be sewing a leaf dress in the middle of a field, Similar to Floaroama Meadow. No! She couldnt be famous fashion designer, owning the brand Leafendi. It was! The elegant leavanny smiled, knowing that she was going to make new friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Snivy, Phantump, Sawsbuck, Leavanny, welcome to Total Pokemon Island." Xerneas happily said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Phantump just walked past Xerneas and Yveltal, acknowledging them with a small, nearly unnoticeable nod. Sawsbuck being shy also gave a nod, but one that was clear and showed that she did notice them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"The green reptilian-like pokemon replied, "Hmm, Interesting, This place looks shit compared to the brochure but I suppose thats how you attract attention, either way im ecstatic to be here, Think of all the possible adventures we can have, aren't you excited Leavanny? ...Wait...Leavanny. LEAVANNY! Oh my god you are serperior (Superior for you people with no sense of pokehumour). I love your designs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Thank you Sni..Vay? Sorry my mistake, Snivy" Leavanny replied, "I appreciate that you like my work. It just so happens I am making an elegant Leaf dress for the Queen of the Arbor Area, your home. Your very own mother Serperior."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;""Oh my Arceus, Are you joking. I cant wait to see the finished product" Snivy responded extremely excitedly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"As Leavanny was about to respond, she was interrupted by the splashes of 4 pokemon, swimming near the dock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"A dark blue frog pokemon was first onto the dock. He was wearing a bubble scarf. The frog pokemon simply said "Im Frogadier, Pleasure to be here." Frogadier then left the four grass contestants and relaxed alone, under the shade of a tree near the dock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"A violet sea star pokemon appeared. She has a gold formation on her front. "Im Starmie, and I intend to be the star of the show. I will be a team player and try to save my team at all costs". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Within seconds after Starmie introduced herself, a cyan shrimp pokemon climbed onto the dock. The first obvious feature was his large right claw. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Xerneas introduced the shrimp to the grass pokemon, Starmie and Frogadier, "This is Clawitzer, He was in the navy. After leaving the navy, he realised you shouldn't attack people randomly. This shrimp has devoted his life to fighting, but fighting with honour." The cyan shrimp gave a wave before moving to stand next to Phantump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"A Kadabra intern got summoned by Yveltal. The intern was forced to summon the remaining water type. Once the fish pokemon got teleported onto the dock, he was napping. Yveltal said "This disgrace of a pokemon doesnt deserve an introduction" and simply moved the camera towards the approaching boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"This boat was different, It was a four storey boat, a narrow one. The top floor had a floweresque appearance. A small fairy with a spade-shaped tail was floating in on the flowers. This pokemon was different from the regular of its species. It was holding a flower...but not a regular Floette flower. This one of a kind flora was the black and red. "Floetta has arrived. Eternelle du Floetta. I shall be on this show to represent my kind. Every single Floetta that has been mistreated." This small pixie floated off the boat and went over, next to Leavanny, Sawsbuck and Snivy. Snivy, Leavanny and Floette bonded immediately and were talking like they had knowing each other there whole life while Sawsbuck was only speaking occasionally, or when asked a question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"The 3rd floor was a cave, surrounded in diamonds. The rock formation broke and amongst the sparkles, a Carbink floated off the boat. The grey pokemon covered in light blue crystals. "This is my chance...Diancie, our lord and saviour, I shall win for you". With that he hovered over, towads Frogadier, but stopped at the end of the dock. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"On the second floor, there was electricity. A small mouse stood at the front absorbing the electricity. While absorbing the energy she was bouncing around. Everyone's favourite fairy rodent jumped off the boat and landed on Xerneas's back. "Dedenne...Please calm down AND DONT TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME AND IF YOU DONT CALM THE FUCK DOWN I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU" Xerneas threatened. Dedenne gulped and ran over towards Clawitzer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"A wedding arch was placed in front of the bottom floor exit. A pale cream pokemon was standing there. Her pink feet made no noise as she walked towards the hostess and her assistant. An obvious feature is her bows, the bows that flow elegantly in the wind. "Greetings, My name is Sylveon, I shall fight with honour, with passion and with love". Sylveon said as she strutted towards Dedenne and Claw/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Xerneas: This is the glorious Confessional Camera AKA Confession Cam. *Camera pans out to reveal a purple room. There is a M engraved in the ceiling, standing for either master ball or McDonalds* In this very room, the competitors can reveal all their deep, darkest secrets/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: 600;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Floette: I intend to win, Right now Carbink, Phantump and Starmie could all be problems. Starmie is extremely sneaky. Carbink does those stupid ass whore games, like angrayms or some shit for smart people, while Phantump could be a problem if it evolves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: 600;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Frogadier: This design was definitely made in 20 mins/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;"From Outside: Yveltal: Disrespectful bitch, it was made in 23 minutes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Frogadier: Whatever/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: 600;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Phantump: Im not stupid. I can definitely tell Floette is not who she seems. I may need to observe her behaviour to make sure she doesn't sabotage my team...unless Im on her team, which will only make observing her easier/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: 600;"0000000000000000000000000000000000/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"If you've read this much torture then thank you for reading./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Leave your predictions so far, give me feedback please :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"FUN FACT: Phantump is the only pokemon out of the 72, that i know when will evolve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Random Stuff (AKA Stereotypes, which may or may not be seen as spoilers)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; line-height: 1.7em; font-weight: 600;"POSSIBLE SPOILERS /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Phantump: The Wise Loner/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Sawsbuck: The Shy One/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Leavanny: The Fashionista/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Snivy: The Adventurous Friend/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Starmie: The Determined Devil (Dont blame me I warned you about spoilers)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Frogadier: The Independent Critic/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Carvanha: The Unpredictable One/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Clawitzer: The Honourable Warrior/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Carbink: The Strategy Master/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Dedenne: The Hyperactive Rodent/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Floette: The Manipulative Flower (I WARNED YOU!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 25.5px; margin: 0px; color: #4b525b; font-family: Arial;"Sylveon: The Romantic/p 


End file.
